


Summer of 1791

by JetGirl1832, tomatopudding



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Albany - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Angst, Canon Era, F/M, Family Drama, Fix-It, Implied Smut, Infidelity, New York, summer of 1791
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-13 19:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7983637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetGirl1832/pseuds/JetGirl1832, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The summer of 1791 left an impact on the Hamilton family, but what if it happened differently than what we know?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is a fix-it fic. Not related to any of our other AU's.

She had tried her very best, but Eliza had failed to convince her dear husband to lay down his quill for a trip upstate. Even Angelica's arrival hadn't been enough to pull him away, there was just way too much at stake.

Eliza worried about Alexander, he worked so hard and so quickly that she often felt he would work himself to an early grave if he continued at the same pace. She believed that, deep down, Alexander knew this as well. Hence the reason she had been insisting he join her and the children when they went to go and visit her family in Albany.

Their bags were all packed and the children prepared to leave, but she decided to give it one more attempt. She found Alexander in his study as usual, hunched over his desk and writing furiously.

"Alexander?"

He did not appear to hear her, so she stepped forward and gently rested her hand on his shoulder. Alexander twitched in surprise at the touch, nearly upending his ink pot, and twisted to face her, the anger in his gaze softening when he saw her. "Betsey," he sighed, "I apologize, you startled me."

"Alexander," Eliza sighed, "please reconsider-"

"Betsey I can't-" Alexander rubbed his temple, "there is so much work that I still need to do-"

"Even for a week?" Eliza asked.

"I apologize," Alexander said again, "If even one word is out of place it will cost me my career. I could not in good conscience do that to you and our dear children."

So you will let your children think their father has no time for them? These are the words Eliza thought, but very quickly reprimanded herself for even allowing them to cross her mind. Alexander was a doting father and she knew he loved all of his children dearly.

Eliza bent over to kiss the top of his head, "Very well, but promise me this."

"Yes Betsey?"

"If you finish early please promise to come to Albany?" she asked.

"I will do my best," Alexander replied.

"And don't think we're leaving without saying goodbye," Eliza smiled.

"Of course not," Alexander shook his head

To his credit, Alexander lay down his quill at once and escorted Eliza down to the foyer of their home where the children were waiting.

"Daddy!" Little Angelica came running towards her father.

"Mon Ange," Alexander beamed as he swept his daughter up in his arms.

Angelica giggled and grabbed his cheeks with both so she could press a wet kiss to his forehead.

"Thank you, darling," Alexander said, spinning her around once before placing her back on the ground, "Be good for your mother."

Angelica nodded as her namesake stepped forward holding his youngest son James. "We're going to miss you," she sighed.

Alexander gave her a small smile.

"Pay no heed to my absence, dear sister," he told her, "Enjoy your time with my children and your other siblings."

"Oh I will," Angelica laughed as James reached towards his father, "your son is trying to tell you something I think."

"Darling boy," Alexander cooed, pinching the child's cheek lightly and eliciting a high pitched giggle from the three year old, "Are you ready to go and visit with your grandparents?"

"Daddy coming?" James questioned.

"No, dearest," admitted Alexander, his heart sinking at the way James' smile became a pouting frown.

"It's not too late to change your mind," Angelica spoke up.

"I can't," Alexander shook his head even though he really wanted to do just that.

Alexander placed a kiss on the top of his youngest son's head before dropping to his knees in front of Philip and Alexander Jr.

 "I wish you could come with us," Alexander Jr. told his father.

This seemed to be the theme of the day, not that Alexander was surprised. He sighed lightly and brushed Alexander Jr.'s hair away from his forehead.

"I know, and I wish I could come too but I've got an awful lot of work to do," Alexander exhaled "you know that."

"Yes father," Alexander Jr. said softly, rocking slightly on his toes, his eyes downcast.

Alexander patted the boy's cheek fondly then turned his attention to Philip, placing a hand on the nine year old's shoulder.

"Take care of your mother and siblings," Alexander told him, "You're a big boy now and I trust you to keep them all happy."

Philip nodded seriously, "Yes father."

They just looked at each other for a moment before Alexander reached out to embrace his eldest son. Philip clung tightly, contradicting the strength he'd been trying to display.

"You'd better be off if you want to get to a good stopping point before dark," Alexander replied.

He gently pried Philip away, brushing smooth the sleeves of the boy's shirt. Alexander rose from the floor in order to see the family off, pressing a loving kiss to Eliza's cheek before she climbed into the carriage. He stood at the open door of their home until the carriage disappeared down the road. Alexander heaved a loud sigh and retreated inside. He had so much work to do.

It didn't take long for Alexander to completely lose track of time or how many days had passed. He'd completely thrown himself into his working making sure that the debt plan was flawless. The last thing he needed was for Jefferson to have even the slightest chance of being able to poke holes in his plan, he was already on thin ice and he didn't want to rely on George to save him.

Still, during that time he managed to write letters to his darling Betsey and children but it only made him feel their absence more.

He had just finished composing one such letter, set it aside to post in the morning, and returned to his work when a frantic knocking sounded at the front door. Alexander frowned and glanced at the clock, noting the late hour. Who could possibly be calling on him at such a time?

Stretching, he rose to his feet and answered the door.

He was greeted by the sight of a woman looking immensely distressed.

"Secretary Hamilton?" The woman raised her face to look straight at him.

Alexander was struck immediately by her beauty.

Her large brown eyes were wide and earnest and the curls that were falling from a meticulous updo framed her face gently. Her slightly parted red-painted lips were curved down at the corners giving her an air of sadness.

It took Alexander a moment to speak, surprised as he was by her sudden appearance at his door.

"I...yes, I am Secretary Hamilton," he said finally, "Pardon me, miss, but what's troubling you that you are out so late at night?"

The woman sniffled and dabbed at her eye, "I'm in a bad way," she spoke softly, "and I need help desperately, I've heard you are a good man-"

Alexander had no idea what to do, he stepped back from the door, "Come in, I'm not sure exactly what so can do but perhaps we can figure out a way to help you."

"Thank you, sir," she said, taking a quick glance over her shoulder before stepping inside. She visibly shuddered as she stepped from the chilled night air into the pleasant temperature of the Hamilton home.

He guided her to the parlor, "What's your name Miss-"

"Mrs," the woman corrected, "Maria Reynolds."

"Mrs. Reynolds," Alexander corrected himself, "Sit, please. It may take a few moments, but I could make you tea."

She had been holding herself together until this moment, but at Alexander's statement Maria broke into sobs, burying her face in her hands.

"Perhaps some brandy would be better," said Alexander weakly. He felt at a loss of what to do.

After a moment of indecision, Alexander passed Maria his handkerchief and placed a gentle, comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I am here to help," He spoke softly, "please tell me what has distressed you so."

"My husband," Maria choked out between sobs.

"Take your time," Alexander assured her gently, "Whenever you're ready."

When her tears had subsided into stuttering sighs, Maria looked up at Alexander with red-rimmed eyes. The moment suddenly felt very intimate, his hand on her shoulder and her gaze hooked into his. Alexander pushed down that feeling. Lord, but he missed his Eliza.

"He is the most horrible sort of person," Maria sniffled, "it was a marriage of convenience rather than love."

Alexander really felt for her, feeling very lucky that he and Eliza loved each other as much as they did.

"He's up and left me, I-I don't know what to do!" Maria broke down again.

Alexander kneeled carefully and pulled the distraught young woman into an embrace, the same way he would comfort his children when they awoke from night terrors or fell and scraped a knee while playing.

After a time her breaths evened out, "Please sir, can you help me?"

His mind was whirring. What could he possibly do to help her? He didn't want to send her back out into the night in this condition and the thought of her being on her own pained him. Alexander's mind finally settled on the cache of money he had stored away for an emergency situation. In his opinion, Maria's well being was an emergency.

"Wait here a moment," Alexander directed as he retreated back towards his office.

When he returned, money in hand, he found that Maria had risen from the sofa. Her face had been cleaned of the tracks from her tears and she stood with her hands clasped demurely in front of her. Alexander's handkerchief had been carefully folded and sat on the arm of the sofa.

He walked towards her, "This should be enough to help you get by on your own at least for a little while, maybe get you to a new city and start fresh."

Maria looked at him, "Oh no sir I couldn't-"

"Please," Alexander insisted pressing the money into her hand, "I want to help you."

Maria reluctantly, "But sir how will I ever repay you?"

"Please, there's no need," Alexander said, "But if you would allow me to see you home safely then that will be payment enough."

Grabbing his coat he led her back to the door.

"It's not far," Maria took his hand lacing her fingers with his.

Alexander glanced down at their entwined hands. He should let go, it was improper. If anyone were to see them...but Alexander did not let go.

Instead he let her guide him the short distance to her home.

Once again, Alexander realized that he should let go and return to his home, but he followed her through the door. It was like he was being compelled, his desire to be sure if her well being translating into an inability to remove himself from her presence.

She was about to shut the door when Alexander stepped back, "I should go-"

"Please stay?" Maria looked at him with pleading eyes.

"I don't," Alexander began, "I should--"

He trailed off when she stepped closer, captivated by her gaze. The physical and emotional closeness of the situation was getting to him and his exhaustion certainly didn't help the situation. When her lips pressed against his, Alexander's mind whirred to a stop for the first time in the past week.

He just let it happen, giving himself to her when there was a little voice in his head shouting at him to remember Eliza, remember the children...

Her arms wrapping around him, pulling him closer, pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind again. Alexander's hands rose to Maria's waist and he could feel the warmth of her skin even through the dress and corset. She felt both solid against him and undeniably soft in the way only a woman could be. Alexander lost himself in the sensation. He vaguely registered her drawing him along a hallway to what must have been her bedroom door.

Everything started to blur together the minute he entered her room as she guided his hands to her stays and he began to unlace them with practiced ease.

The desire to get bare flesh under his hands was strong and he was quick to remove the clothing that would allow him to do so. She was deftly undoing the buttons of his shirt as he did so, pressing her hands against his chest. Alexander gently brushed his finger along the gentle column of her throat, over the jut of her collar bones, down to cup her soft breasts. Maria let out a keening moan, so unlike the noises that Eliza made when they made love that it caused Alexander to suddenly come back into himself with a gasp. He pushed away the woman who wasn't his wife and took a large step back, his shoulders hitting the bedroom wall.

"I-I can't do this, no, no, no..." Alexander shook his head and began to button his shirt once again.

"Secretary Hamilton..."

Maria's words fell on deaf ears. Alexander's hands were trembling, the weight of what he had done and what he had been so close to doing caused his breath to become shallow.

"No," he said again, pushing her away when she reached for him, "Mrs. Reynolds, no."

He grabbed his coat, "Secretary Hamilton!" she called after him again

"This never happened," Alexander snapped over his shoulder, "I gave you the wrong impression of what I felt and what I wanted. We are both at fault here, Mrs. Reynolds. I trust that I will not see you come by my home again."

Maria just stared at him blankly clutching her dress to herself, "Sir I-"

"Good night Mrs. Reynolds," Alexander offered her a curt nod and exited the house and quickly returned to his home. Inside he immediately began packing his bag determined to get to Albany post haste.

There was no time to waste. He needed to see his family. He needed to see his wife.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mama!"

Eliza turned to see Angelica coming towards her, "Hello sweetie," she smiled as her daughter clung to her skirts.

"When is daddy coming?" Angelica asked.

Eliza sighed, ever since their arrival Hardly a day would pass that her daughter did not ask that question.

"Soon," Eliza pat her head.

She didn't have the heart to tell the girl that Alexander probably wouldn't be in Albany at all. Despite what he said, she knew that when Alexander got really involved in his work then nothing could pull him away from it.

Eliza gently pat her daughter's head, "Why don't you go and play with your cousins?" she suggested, "where is Philip?"

"Playing piano with Kitty," Angelica informed her, pouting, "He's supposed to show me piano."  
Eliza stifled a smile. Angelica and Philip were extremely close despite the two year difference in their ages. Kitty, who was actually one of the youngest of the Schuyler siblings and actually the Hamilton childrens' aunt, was exactly Philip's age.

 

"I'm sure he will," Eliza giggled.

"Mama will you teach me piano too?" Angelica asked.

"Of course," Eliza promised, "Why don't we go check on James and then we'll go and see how Philip and Kitty are doing?"

Angelica agreed eagerly. James had been put down for a nap only an hour ago, but he was known to awaken suddenly, particularly during the summer, and if James awoke then he would probably wake Peggy's son Stephen who was sleeping beside him. That would only end in tears.

 

Angelica trailed after her mother as they went to the nursery, Eliza carefully pushed the door open.

Thankfully, James and Stephen were still soundly asleep in the cot, their small fingers nearly touching as if they meant to clasp hands.

Eliza smiled and the two of them inched out of the room.

"Philip!" Angelica reminded her mother.

"Of course my love," Eliza giggled, "let's go find your brother."  
\---------  
They had settled into a casual routine over the course of the last week at the Schuyler mansion. Leisurely afternoons such as this had become common. When the youngest children went down for their naps, a certain calmness seemed to settle over the household and everyone settled into their own personal bubble of peace.

The piano was exactly where Eliza remembered it from her own childhood lessons. Philip and Kitty was both seated on the bench, their four hands on the keys. Peggy and the elder Angelica were sitting together on the sitting room sofa speaking in hushed tones while Catherine sat in a chair nearby working on embroidery. Eliza could see her father in his armchair by the window dozing in the warmth of the afternoon sun.

 

Angelica pulled away and went to join Philip and Kitty while she went over to her sisters.

"You will be pleased to know Stephen is still sound asleep," Eliza turned to Peggy.

"Good," Peggy grinned.

"He and James are very nearly holding hands," Eliza said with a smile.

"Surely it's a sign that they will be very close," laughed Peggy, "We will have to be sure that the little ones see each other often."

 

"Of course," Eliza looked back to where Angelica had sat herself beside her brother and watched him play a song Eliza had taught him.

The concentration in the girl's eyes was so reminiscent of Alexander's that Eliza found herself suddenly missing her dear husband even more. 

"You've taught him well," Her sister Angelica beamed, "probably as good as you were at that age."

"Don't be fooled," Eliza replied, "It took quite a long time to get him to this level and it would have taken longer still if I hadn't found the perfect way to keep him focused."

"And what would that be?" Angelica asked.

"Sweets," Eliza said with a light laugh, "Not an over abundance of sweets, I mind you. Just an extra toffee for a job well done."

"Well it hardly looks like little Angelica will need that sort of bribery," Peggy noted watching her niece.

"No I don't believe so," Eliza giggled.

The young girl, after watching Philip for several long moments, placed her fingers on the keys and began to repeat the tune he had been playing. It was a slight stretch for her small hands, but she managed it pretty well. 

Philip turned to look at his little sister and smiled as they continued to play.

Eliza sighed as she watched them from across the room.

"You miss him," Angelica spoke up, "I know that look in your eyes."

Eliza reached over to take her sister's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze, "I always miss him when we are apart. Sometimes I even miss him when we are together, his mind is often elsewhere."

Angelica returned the squeeze, "You always knew that."

"I know," Eliza let her shoulders drop, "I know..."

It was then that Cornelia walked into the room clutching a letter to her chest and blushing.  
"It looks like Connie has won the affections of yet another young man," Peggy teased.

Cornelia's cheeks reddened further and she held the letter closer. Mrs. Schuyler let out a sigh, raising her eyes from her needlepoint to catch her daughter's eyes.  
"Cornelia," she warned.

"Mama I have done nothing!" Cornelia replied.

"Next time you go to one of those parties your father is going to be your chaperone," Catherine replied decisively, “can’t have every single boy in Albany chasing after you.”

"But mother!" Cornelia protested.

Catherine needed only to raise an eyebrow and Cornelia fell silent.

Cornelia then let her shoulders drop as she went to sit in the empty spot beside Eliza, "It's not fair," she pouted.

"We all got the same treatment when we were your age," Angelica assured Cornelia.

"Not that it helped," Cornelia muttered.

Angelica did not seem fazed or upset despite the obvious jibe at her elopement.

"We Schuyler women know how to get what we want," Peggy grinned mischievously, "all while convincing society we are proper and ladylike at all times."

"Oh goodness," Eliza laughed, "You are going to be such a horrible influence on my daughter."

"These are important life skills that my niece may need to know one day!" Peggy replied.

"Mama!" called the younger Angelica as if she could sense that they were speaking about her, skipping over to stand by Eliza's knees, "Can you play for us, mama? Pretty please?"

"Oh please do, Eliza," Kitty said from by the piano, "You play so beautifully."

"Well I.." Eliza looked at her older sister for help.

"Go on, you have a captive audience," Angelica smirked.

Eliza sighed and rose to her feet, she crossed to the piano and took a seat on the bench. Philip and Angelica stood by her side waiting to see what she would play.

Eliza inhaled deeply as she placed her hands on the keys thinking about a song before she began to play.

As she began it didn't take her long to get lost in the melody, the piano was something she had always loved. The one currently in their home had even been a wedding present from her parents. She began to remember nights when Alexander would sit beside her as she played.

Even when she was so focused on the keys and so completely wrapped up in the music she could always feel his adoring gaze on her.

She felt herself smile as she recalled the occasions when either the children it Alexander would try and accompany her with what they thought sounded good. Those times it would not take long for all of them to dissolve into giggles.

One piece flowed into the next without pause, Eliza too immersed in her own thoughts to realize.

After awhile she finally came to a stop and placed her hands in her lap and exhaled. She turned to get up and Angelica threw her arms around her waist.

"I wanna play like you Mama," Angelica replied happily.

"I'm sure you will Angel," Eliza leaned over to kiss the top of her head.

"Eliza, I think that James has woken up."

Eliza turned to her younger brother where he had appeared at the sitting room doorway and gave him a small smile. Angelica Church's daughter Cathy was standing beside him and holding his hand.

"Thank you, Cort," Eliza said, "I suppose it's just about time for supper any way."

Cortland nodded, "Cook says that it will be only another half hour or so."

"Very well," Peggy said with a sigh, standing from the sofa, "I suppose we must go see to our children, sister."

"Philip, will you help your sister clean up for supper?" Eliza requested, "And find Alexander Jr. so that he can get ready as well. Try the library, you know how he likes to flip through the books and pretend he's reading them."

After dinner Eliza set about getting all of her children to bed.  
\----------

Philip and Alexander Jr had piled in with Cortland while she lay James down with Stephen once again. She then went to put Angelica to bed tucking the blankets in up to her chin.

"Goodnight my love," Eliza whispered, "sweet dreams."

"Goodnight Mama," Angelica replied sleepily as her eyes began to close.

Once all the children were seen to, Eliza made her way down to the parlor where her sisters and mother were partaking in a game of dominoes.   
\----------  
The next day began just like any of the other previous days at the Schuyler mansion but Eliza was feeling more down about her husband’s absence than usual.

The desire to stay in bed with the blankets pulled to her nose was strong, but she didn't. She dressed casually in light fabrics and colors to fight the summer warmth and spent her morning reading to Alexander Jr. and playing piano with Philip until he got too bored and ran off to play outside with Cortland. Angelica was sitting on her grandfather's knee and staring out the window at the extensive grounds. 

"What's over there Grandpa?" Angelica pointed somewhere off into the distance.  
Eliza smiled.

"We should take lunch out in the garden," Peggy suggested coming up beside her, "it's very nice outside."

"Yes indeed," Eliza sighed.

"And you need to stop getting so lost in your thoughts sister dearest," Peggy added, "or you'll have a truly miserable time this summer."

"It will be difficult," Eliza admitted, "but I will do my best."

"Good," Peggy smiled, "come on, we're going to take a walk."

"Alright," Eliza sighed.

"And please smile," Peggy added.

It was a pleasant walk around the grounds and through the garden, all of their mother's flowers blooming brilliantly along the walk. And as promised Eliza did smile much to Peggy's delight.

It was a pleasant walk around the grounds and through the garden, all of their mother's flowers blooming brilliantly along the walk. And as promised Eliza did smile much to Peggy's delight.  
By the time they had returned lunch had already been set up out back and Catherine was shooing Cortland and Philip off to get the dirt washed off of them.

"It's good to see a little more color in your cheeks," Catherine told Eliza, drawing her in for an embrace.

"Yes, I believe the sun has done me some good," agreed Eliza.

"I'm glad to hear it," Catherine smiled, "come now, let's join the others."

Eliza found herself seated between Connie and James in his high chair. Part way through the meal, James began making a fuss, grabbing Eliza's sleeve and pointing towards the house. Engrossed in conversation with her father across the table, Eliza simply pat the boy's hand in a placating fashion.

"Daddy!" James proclaimed.

Eliza sighed but didn't think anything of it, it was clear that the children missed Alexander just as much as she did.

But then the younger Angelica was also shouting and running towards the house in the rustling flurry of her skirts. Eliza looked up and her breath caught in her throat. There stood Alexander, his clothing rumpled and his hair falling out of its queue, a wide grin on his lips as he beamed down at the girl now clutching at his legs.

"Alex..." Eliza felt a smile break out on her face.

Alexander bent over to pick up his daughter and walked over to join the rest of the Schuylers, all the while little Angelica wrapping her arms around his neck and snuggling against him.

The overjoyed look on Alex's face was at odds with his bedraggled appearance. He looked not only happy but also relieved. Eliza could see by the shine of his eyes that there was something resting heavy on his mind. She would have to ask him about it later, but for now she rose and met him halfway and placed a gentle hand on his cheek.

"My dearest wife," Alexander sighed, his voice low enough that only Eliza and their daughter could hear, "I missed you so."

"I have missed you too," Eliza leaned in to kiss his cheek.

Little Angelica raised her head for a moment, "Did you miss me daddy?" she asked.

"Of course I did, mon ange," Alexander assured, kissing her little nose and eliciting a giggle.

"We'll have another chair brought so that you may join us, Alexander," Philip Schuyler boomed, "I must say that it's quite a lovely surprise to see you."

"I appreciate it, sir," Alexander said, inclining his head slightly, "I believe I'll pass on lunch for now, however. I've had quite a hard ride and very little sleep."

"Of course, of course," Schuyler said with a small nod, "You should rest up."

"Go and continue your lunch, my dear," Alexander said, placing his daughter down.

Angelica obeyed albeit reluctantly and Eliza took Alexander's hand to lead him inside.

"Betsey," Alexander sighed, "I just have so much to say to you, that I've been wanting to say to you."

"Hush," Eliza soothed, rubbing her finger over his knuckles as they walked up the stairs to her room.

Alexander sighed but didn't speak again, allowing Eliza to lead him and strip off his outer coat. He attempted to protest when Eliza went to remove his boots, but he hasn't the energy. Almost before his head hit the soft pillows, Alexander's eyes began to close. He made a valiant effort to keep them open.

"I need to tell you," he murmured, reaching for Eliza's hand again.

She took it and entwined their fingers, pressing a kiss to the pad of his thumb.

"Sleep now, my dear husband," she said, feeling Alexander's hand go slack as he did just that, "We can talk when you wake."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We did our best to research the actual Schuyler family, this is the product of that and us having a little fun.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a testament to Alexander's exhaustion that he slept through the afternoon and missed supper, only waking with the morning sun.

It was then that he noted happily Eliza was by his side fast asleep. In the short time they'd been apart he hadn't realized how much he missed waking up with her beside him.

The sun streaming through the window shone off of her dark hair that spread across the pillow and Alexander let out a contented breath. For the life of him, he did not know why he could have possibly thought of doing anything with Maria. It was true that he had a weakness for helping those in need, having known what it was like to be in that position of needing help but not being willing to ask for it. As if she felt his gaze on her, Eliza's eyes fluttered open. The cloudiness of sleep cleared away when she saw Alexander beside her.

"Good morning my dear," Alexander greeted as she rolled over to face him.

"Good morning," Eliza muttered.

"I have missed you so much," he said, curling his arm around her waist under the covers and pressed a kiss to her lips.

"Evidently," Eliza giggled.

Alexander tried to pull her closer, "My sweet, beloved Betsey," he continued to press light kisses to her face, "you would not believe what I've been through."

"Working until all hours of the night, I suppose," she replied, closing her eyes to allow his ministrations to wash over her.

"Mostly," agreed Alexander, burying his nose in at the point where her neck met her shoulder.

"Mostly?" queried Eliza, "Have you been entertaining guests?"

Alexander came to a halt and began to blush at her statement.

Eliza's eyes slowly opened once again, "Alexander?"

Alexander slowly pulled away slightly, his cheeks pinked and his eyes downcast.

"Alexander," Eliza repeated, worry creeping into her voice.

"Oh Betsey I wish I didn't have to say these things to you," Alexander's voice grew shaky.

What is it?" Eliza asked, "Alexander, you're beginning to frighten me."

Alexander heaved a large breath before he continued, "The other evening, the very same evening that I began my ride to be by your side, a young woman knocked on our door. She was obviously distressed, upset and in tears."

Eliza felt a chill go through her. For some strange reason she felt as if she knew where this story was headed.

"I didn't know what to do," Alexander stammered, "I felt compelled to help her..."

"Help her," she repeated absently.

"I gave her some money," Alex said and rushed to continue, "which I do not regret. She has been her by a man who is supposed to love her and cherish her. It was quite late at this time so I walked the lady home. For her own safety. She misunderstood or misconstrued my actions, I never meant to give her an impression of anything other than friendly kindness."

Eliza swallowed and pulled further away from her husband, "Did you..." she couldn't bring herself to say the words.

"No!" Alexander insisted, "I never...no. She kissed me and I..."

"And you?" Eliza was surprised at the coldness in her own voice.

"I cannot lie, I returned the affection," Alex's eyes were closed, his brow wrinkled as if he were in pain, "briefly, only briefly. I could not go further, she was not you. No one can compare to you and I just...I was overtired and overworked and I know that isn't an excuse, I don't mean it to be an excuse by any means. I missed your voice and your touch, any touch."

His mouth snapped closed with an audible clack of his teeth. He waited for Eliza's response.  
Eliza didn't know what to say, she didn't even know what to think. He looked so contrite, so pained by what he had done that the urge to forgive him was strong, but then she thought about what he had done and the nausea rose in her throat.

Tears began to spring to her eyes as she pushed back the blankets and went to pull on her dressing gown.

"Betsey?" Alexander rose and went to her side.

"Don't," she snapped, her voice harsh but also wavering with unshed tears, "I need to...let me be Alexander."

He was left standing there at a loss as Eliza went to wash and prepare for the day.  
Alexander acted normally during breakfast, a fact for which Eliza wasn't sure whether to praise him or to hate him. She felt like her heart was in a vice grip and she barely touched the lovely food that cook had prepared. It seemed obvious to her that there was something wrong but nobody else seemed to see it.

When they were done the children had all run off to play and Angelica was going to follow Peggy but noted the expression on Eliza's face.

"You seem even more down than before Alexander arrived," Angelica noted, "yesterday you were overjoyed at his arrival."

Eliza glanced over at Alexander, who was talking with her father. The easy smile on her husband's face made her heart clench.

"Eliza?" Angelica queried, "What's wrong? You don't look well."

"Can we speak in private?" Eliza murmured so only her sister could hear.

"Of course," Angelica nodded taking her sisters arm, "let's go outside."

They strolled along the path to a wooded area on the grounds, taking refuge in the shade of the trees and easily finding the swing their father had affixed to a branch when they were both young girls. Eliza carefully tucked her skirts underneath herself and sat, gripping the ropes tightly.

"What's wrong?" Angelica asked in a firm but gentle tone.

It was difficult for her to speak, but piece by piece Eliza relayed the story Alex told her, her heart breaking with each sentence. She didn't look at her sister once, focusing on the paleness of her shoes in the darkness of the grass and soil. Angelica was silent for a long moment when the story was complete.

"That fucking bastard."

Eliza's head shot up in shock at the harsh language and found her sister's eyes shining with fury.

"How dare he," Angelica shook her head.

"Angie..." Eliza's voice was small and quiet.

"You know we can do something about this," Angelica exhaled, "Papa knows some lawyers, you don't have to stay with him-"

"I'm not leaving him," Eliza blurt out. The moment the words left her lips, she knew them to be the truth. She loved him too much to let this end the wonderful life they had built together.

"I'm not leaving him," Eliza blurt out. The moment the words left her lips, she knew them to be the truth. She loved him too much to let this end the wonderful life they had built together.

"He was unfaithful--"

"It was a kiss," Eliza interrupted, "only a kiss."

"And you believe him?" Angelica scoffed.

"Yes," replied Eliza immediately, "I believe him. He has been forthcoming about this entire situation without any prompting. I know Alexander. If this...fling had progressed any further he would have said so."

Angelica took her sister's hand, "Very well," it was obvious that she disagreed with Eliza.

"I can't do that to the children," Eliza said softly, "How could I break their hearts that way? Especially since it would also be breaking mine."

The anger dropped away from Angelica's face as she listened to her sister speak, "I won't pretend to understand, because I don't," she sighed, "but I trust that you know what is best for you and your family."  
\---------  
The first thing Eliza did when they returned to the house was to try to find Alexander. She had made her decision and she wanted to tell him about it, to reassure his mind which was probably reeling. 

She located him by following the sound of her children's giggles, and there he was in the living room with them all gathered around him. While they all looked perfectly happy to see him there was something in Alexander's eyes that read his concern.

He was obviously avoiding Eliza's eye, even when she could tell that he had seen her there, focusing instead on the children. He clapped enthusiastically when Philip read his poetry, held Angelica close at all times, listened to Alexander Jr. babbling away about all the fun he'd had with grandpa and grandma, and tickled James until the child was breathless with laughter.

"Alexander," Eliza finally spoke up.

Alexander looked up at her pulling Angelica closer into his lap, "Yes?"

"I would like to speak with you," Eliza replied firmly.

"Daddy?" Angelica furrowed her brow looking between her parents.

"Grown up talk," Alexander explained flippantly, his tone light for the childrens' benefits, "Boring things."

He gave each child a kiss on the forehead before standing. As Alexander and Eliza left the room, they heard Philip collect his younger siblings around him and begin telling a story. Eliza couldn't help but smile. Her eldest son was a wonder.

"What is it my love?" Alexander asked as they exited out into the corridor.

The endearment slipped out without thinking and Alexander tensed slightly, hoping that he hasn't overstepped.

"Relax, Alex," Eliza said softly, placing a hand on his arm reassuringly.

Alexander looked to her with hope in his eyes.

"I can't say that I'm pleased with what happened," Eliza told him, "but I love you and I couldn't bear to lose you."

"Betsey..." Alexander hesitated for a moment before pulling Eliza in close, "I couldn't bear to lose you or the children."

Eliza tucked her head against his chest, breathing in the scent of his shaving foam and natural musk.

"Understand that this isn't complete forgiveness," she said, listening to his steady heartbeat, "but it is a willingness to forgive."

"That is enough for me," Alexander whispered into her ear, "and I will do all I can to make it up to you."

They stood silently for several minutes longer in a close embrace.

"My darling Betsey you deserve so much more than me," Alexander whispered.

"No," Eliza shook her head, "I don't want anyone else but you."


End file.
